Waiting Game
by GAKDragonMCP
Summary: What happened in Doppelgängland while Buffy and Angel were waiting for Willow's signal?


Waiting Game

Disclaimer:  (_n_) a denial of legal responsibility; a written statement embodying this.  

I do not own these characters.  The evil little acid-tripping troll – er, Joss Whedon – does.  

Summary:  (_n_) a brief account of the main points of something.  

This story takes place during "Doppelgangland" in season 3 when Buffy and Angel are waiting outside for Willow.  What, you want more?  That's all you need to know.    

Spoiler(s):  (_n_) a projecting structure on an aircraft wing that increases drag - what the...!?  I'd better use 'to spoil:'  (_v_) to damage as to make useless, etc; to impair the enjoyment of.  Or spoilsport:  (_n_) a person who spoils the fun of others.    
Only the surrounding events of the episode.  

Rating:  (_n_) an assessment, an evaluation, an appraisal.  

Rated 'PG: Parental Guidance suggested'.  

Feedback:  (_n_) information about a product, service, etc returned to the supplier for purposes of evaluation.  

Send all flames, compliments, questions, etc to GAKDragon@msn.com.  Be sure to put "Re: Waiting Game" as your subject title or my dad will delete it (JUST SAY NO TO SPAM!).  

Author's note:  Why must you clutter your mind with the inconsequential?  It's my first fluff piece.  It's a stand-alone piece, but it also works in most of my series.  Sorry about the abrupt ending, but Willow screamed, so that would have interrupted whatever they had going on.  

Buffy hopped on top of a stack of crates.  She swung her feet, taking a stake out of her pocket.  Angel stood in front of her, hands in his pockets.  

"I hope she doesn't decide to be brave before calling for us," Buffy fretted, fiddling with the stake.  

"Why are you so sure she'll fail?" Angel asked.  

"She hates being on stage.  When that kid made us live our nightmares, Bobby?  Brian?"  

"Billy Palmer," he answered.  

"Yeah, him.  When he made us live our nightmares, one of hers was performing onstage."  

"I had to do that every year when I was little, as part of our village Christmas pageant.  I loved it."  

"Really?"  She pulled him close by his jacket lapel.  "I was in a school play once, then there was cheerleading."  

"What an asinine excuse for a sport."  

"Huh?"  

"Sorry.  Asinine, it means stupid.  Cheerleading's never been accepted as a real sport." 

As the door opened, Angel sprang into action, hefting a stake from his coat pocket and plunging it into the chest of the henchman Willow had sensibly sent outside.   

Buffy stayed on her makeshift stool, satisfied that Angel had control of the sitch.  She scowled when she remembered what he had said.  "Cheerleading's hard work, mister."  

He kept his mouth straight, trying not to smile.  

"Cheerleading is why I'm so fit, most girls are stronger than the football players we cheer for," she slowed down in her speech as she watched his face, "and you're teasing me."  

He burst out laughing.  "Yes.  I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."  He gently placed his arms around her waist.  He leaned in and kissed her neck.  Pulling back, he said softly, "You're so cute when you pout."  

"So glad to comply," she said irritably.  As another vampire exited the club, Angel took the stake Buffy offered and flung it expertly into the heart of the vamp before he had a chance to move out of strike range.   

"Don't be that way," he said, turning back to her and  rubbing his arms up and down her back.  "I'm sorry, Buffy.  Forgive me?"  He gazed at her with puppy dog eyes.  

"Not if you keep making those eyes at me."  

He playfully kissed her on the nose and made little whimpering noises in the back of his throat.  She smiled involuntarily.  He smiled back at her and kissed her lips.  

She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing through her nose as he kissed her hungrily.  

She threaded her fingers through his hair.  He held her delicately, his powerful arms like supports of steel.  "Angel," she moaned softly.  

He ran the fingers of one hand through her hair, lifting her off of the crates.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he placed his hands under her for support.  They made out, serious kissage making the lights dim and the world around them disappear.  

Until a scream pierced the night.  

Angel dropped Buffy, steadying her against his chest.  He moved to the door and shoved it open for her at Willow's signal for help.  


End file.
